


No more BBC America for you!

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No wonder it takes them so long to order a round</p>
            </blockquote>





	No more BBC America for you!

They've been in the bar for a couple of hours already and Bobby's not sure either of the Winchesters needs another round, but the way Dean's making Sam squirm is almost worth having to listen to them bicker like twelve year olds.

Dean drums his fingers on the bar and waits for his little brother to remove the stick from his ass, "Come on Sammy, you know the rules."

The look Sam gives Dean could wither vegetation, "Why do you insist on playing this dumb assed game!"

Dean smirks, down's the last of his beer and wiggles his eyebrows, "What else we got to do 'til tomorrow, we've got no viable leads, even he hasn't found anything useful. Now hurry up. I'm running dry here."

Sam turns to the older man and waggles his finger in his face, "And I expected better out of you, Bobby"

Bobby shakes his head and rolls his eyes, "Come on Sam, it's not like we're askin' you to hump the waitress's leg. Me and Rufus used to do worse"

Sam grimaces and mock gags, "I don't ever need to hear what you and Rufus used to do, for anything!"

"Seconded!"

Bobby leans round Sam and smacks Dean up side the head, "Less cheek boys, or you'll be playin' strip poker for the next round"

"Hey, how come I get beat on! He's the one imagining you and Rufus doing the nasty"

Sam does nothing to hide his grin and picks at the label on his beer, "'Cos you're older, you should know better"

"Sammmmmyyyyy"

Pouting, Sam steeples his fingers and affects a look of great concentration, "Fine!"

Bobby tips the bottle to his lips and smiles at the two men who have come to mean so much to him, "Come on then, I'm thirsty and you're stallin'"

"Ass Hat"

"Man, that's poor."

"Dean..."

"Okay, okay, Ball Licker."

"Which one of us...."

"Sam!"

"What! it's not my fault you're just as much of a 'Jessy' as us."

"It's not your turn, and you can't use that now, it's not in the right order."

"Just because the alphabet was the only thing you learned in school..."

"Boys, pipe down. Right, Cock Sucker."

"I'm sensing a theme here."

"Well, know your audience...Ouch! Dean, I'm telling! Wait...OUCH! Bobby!"

"Get on with it Sam."

"Grumpy old f...okay okay, Dick"

"Dude you're not even trying. You'll end up with the next two rounds at this rate"

"If that means I don't have to play this fucking stupid game..."

"Nope, sorry Sam, Dean's right, fair's fair. Speakin' of, come on smart ass"

"Why do I always end up with 'E', have you ever heard anyone..."

"Stop whining jackass, you wanted to play."

"Elephant Butt"

"Really!"

"It counts, just. Fucktard"

"Man that's just wrong, where did you learn that?!?"

"What, I've got a TV!"

"I feel sick, not sure I need another."

"You're just making excuses now, I'm seeing two of you ugly bastards, I'm still playin'"

"Bobby, you kissed your mother with that mouth?"

"No, but I may have kissed a few other..."

"No, no, just NO!"

"Then get on with it!"

"Gutter Slut"

"You been watching porn again, Sammy?"

"Couldn't help it, you left it on my bloody laptop again!"

"What exactly is a gutter slut?"

"Don't ask, Homo"

"Now who's not even trying!"

"Will you two idjits stop it. Don't make me take a switch to ya!"

"Oh Bobby, didn't know you cared. Thought you preferred a better tan than we've got...STOP hitting me!"

"Stop being smart mouthed then. Idjit"

"You know that's not even a word, right? Let alone an insult."

"Let the old fella off, he's probably forgotten half the insults he ever threw..."

"Dean..."

"No need to fight ladies."

"I'll give you ladies!"

"Promises, promises."

"Boys, I may not care what you two do at night, that don't mean I need to hear about it!"

"Sorry"

"Sorry"

"Sammy, I do believe it's your turn."

"Jackass"

"Pathetic"

"My head's spinning, you do better!"

"K...K...oh man!"

"You got 60 seconds Dean, or it's your shout."

"Wait, just gimme a minute..."

"That's generally what 60 seconds is Dean."

"I swear when I get you back to the room...stop grinning, it's a threat not a promise!"

"Stop draggin' your heels."

"Knicker Wearing Wanker"

"No more BBC America for you! We're American, not British!"

"Loose Lipped Custard Sucker"

"Bobby man, that's gross. Where the hell did you hear that?"

"You're not the only one with a laptop Dean."

"Mother Fucker"

"Don't you mean Brother Fu....Oops, sorry Bobby. Nob Jockey."

"Seriously Dean, no more foreign telly. You'll be wearing sweater vests and taking 'tea' if you're not careful."

"What, some of the shows aren't half bad. Bobby, your turn."

"O...o...aww shit"

"HA! Rounds on you dude!"

"Stop braggin' or I'll get him to stir it with something nasty."

"Well, he's not bad looking....Ouch, I was joking Sammy!"

Bobby motions for the bartender to grab three more beers and tries to ignore the two brothers throwing cocktail sticks at each other, "Will you two fucking behave!"

"Never!"

"He started it!"

"This is why I never bred, you two are the best contraceptive in history!"


End file.
